


Cat Pajamas and Fight Club

by plvvsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Established Relationship, Fight club is sexy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvvsh/pseuds/plvvsh
Summary: Hanamaki would rather do anything but study. Mattsun has the perfect cure.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Cat Pajamas and Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Kitt, and this is my official public debut as a writer. I hope you enjoy!

Hanamaki dropped his school bag by Matsukawa's door before dropping dramatically on his bed. His boyfriend chuckled at him and dropped his own bag.

"I don't want to study, Mattsun." Hanamaki said with a groan. "It's stupid." He heard Matsukawa laugh behind him. His weight slowly pressed into Hanamaki's back, causing him to let out a strained groan.

"Wanna skip studying and watch a movie in our pajamas?" Matsukawa whispered, right in Makki's ear. Hanamaki gasped and tried to bite back a smile.

"That's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." He said. Mattsun snorted and got off his back.

"Which PJs do you want?" He asked. Makki rolled onto his back and stood to move over to Matsukawa's TV stand. He started shuffling through the movies to pick one out.

"Hm...the cat ones." He said absentmindedly, picking out 'Fight Club' for them to watch. He set the movie on the floor for a brief moment while he unbuttoned his uniform shirt to slide it off, knowing they would both probably lounge shirtless.

He stood back up, now bare chested, and started to turn towards Mattsun. A strong arm wrapped around his back and swung him around, almost dipping him. He gasped in surprise and looked up into Matsukawa's eyes.

"Hey." His boyfriend said. He was already in pajamas, chest bare against Makki's. "What're we watching?" Hanamaki let out a small breath to calm his heart down.

"Fight Club." He said quietly. Matsukawa smiled in that sly way he always seemed to.

"Cool. Sounds fun, gorgeous." He took the movie from Hanamaki, and switched it out for the cat pajamas. "Put your jammies on and I'll put the movie in."

"Right." Makki snorted, taking a small step back from his boyfriend.

As Matsukawa fiddled with the DVD player, Hanamaki quickly unbuckled his belt and shimmied his pants and boxers off his legs. The cat pajamas were his favorites. They were the softest pair Mattsun owned, and Makki was almost sure he'd gotten them just for him. He slid them over his legs and sighed happily, moving his legs around to feel the fabric.

Matsukawa wrapped his arms around Makki from behind and pretty much threw him onto the bed. Makki squealed in surprise and groaned as his back smacked the bed.

"Dude!!" He cried out with a surprised laugh. "Come on!"

"Gosh, you're the cutest." Mattsun purred, nuzzling into the crook of Makki's neck. Hanamaki had to stop the stupid grin that tried to take over his face. He wrapped his arms and legs around Mattsun like a starfish.

"Shut up, you big kitten." He laughed. "Did you put the movie on?"

"Mmmmmmhm." Matsukawa's breath ghosted over Hanamaki's bare chest, his lips were so close to his skin. 

Makki relaxed into the soft mattress and just let himself be held, listening to the sounds of Fight Club playing in the background. He ran his fingers through Mattsun's feathery hair, feeling the sweat still stuck to his scalp from practice.

"Hey, are we actually going to watch this movie?" He asked in a soft voice. Matsukawa hummed and looked up, face to face with Makki.

"Kiss me, gorgeous." He whispered. Hanamaki couldn't say no to that demand.

Their lips met slowly and tenderly. Makki sighed softly into it, holding his boyfriend's jaw tenderly in his hands. Matsukawa held the back of his neck so he couldn't move away and kissed deeper, and Makki sighed. The larger man held tighter to him and shifted so Makki was pulled on top of him.

"So we're not watching the movie." Hanamaki said on his breath. Mattsun licked his own lip with a small chuckle before diving back in for more. His lips were soft and demanding against Makki's, getting him drunk off the sensation. Hanamaki swung his leg over Matsukawa's hips so he was straddling him completely. The larger boy's strong hands gripped his waist tight.

"You're just so attractive." He growled, moving Makki so their hips were pressed together. "How am I supposed to focus on the movie when you're right here in your cute cat pajamas?" Makki snorted and sat up, supporting himself with his hands on Mattsun's chest. He started rolling his hips and kept a slow, easy pace.

"These are your pajamas." He said quietly. Matsukawa's face was flushed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

"Please," he breathed with a laugh. "I got those for when you sleep here. You know that."

"Heh." Makki slid his hips forward slowly, drawing small moans from the both of them. Matsukawa's hands gripped tighter at his waist and coaxed him to continue.

"Do you feel how hard you are already?" He asked as Makki continued to roll his hips. Makki nearly laughed, because he could feel just as easily how hard Mattsun was.

"You're one to talk." He countered. He sped up his motions, but was quickly halted by Mattsun.

"Take off your cute cat jammies." Hanamaki had to stifle a laugh.

"Excuse me."

"I'm serious, take 'em off." Matsukawa started tugging at the elastic around Hanamaki's waist. Makki smirked and took his weight off of his boyfriend's hips so he could stand on his knees.

"Grab the lube then, fuckass." He teased, pulling the soft pants down his thighs. They didn't stretch super far, only enough to get down over his ass. Not like he needed them any lower anyway.

Matsukawa reached for the bottle that was not so cleverly hidden between his bed and night stand. Makki wasn't entirely sure how his parents hadn't found it yet, but he didn't really care.

"That's as far as you can get them off?" Mattsun asked.

"I don't want to get off of you." Makki replied. "This is what you get." 

"This is all I need."

Matsukawa squirted some lube onto his fingers, wasting no time. Makki leaned forward ever so slightly to give his boyfriend easier access. This had his palms resting on Mattsun's chest. He gently scratched his nails teasingly against the flesh under him.

"Let's go, come on." He purred, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Mattsun's fingers grazed his entrance, coated in a thick layer of lube. It was cold, and Makki almost shivered at the feeling. His boyfriend chuckled as he slid his fingers around in a circle, teasing and warming the lube up. Makki couldn’t help but press back against him.

“You’re so eager today.” Mattsun observed. “How naughty, Takahiro.” Makki gasped as two fingers pushed in hard, nearly causing him to fall forward.

“Oh, fuck, Issei.” He breathed, biting hard at his lip. Mattsun slowly worked his fingers in and out.

“That’s right, baby, open up nice and wide for me.” He purred. He used his free hand to pull Makki down by the back of his neck, just so his voice could ghost over his ear. “Open up for my cock, gorgeous.”

“Oh my god-“ Makki gasped and dug his nails into Mattsun’s chest. His fingers were pushing in at the most perfect angle like this, hitting every spot that could drag a moan out of him.

“You ready for my cock, naughty boy?” Mattsun whispered. Makki pushes his hips back against his boyfriend’s fingers and groaned.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready Issei, please.” Makki whined. Matsukawa hummed and pulled at Makki’s pink locks, moving his head so they could kiss.

Makki grabbed his face as they kissed, hungrily making out with him. Mattsun returned his intensity tenfold, holding the back of his hair tight and pushing their tongues together. Makki let out a moan as Mattsun removed his fingers. He didn’t want to feel so empty anymore.

“Issei, stuff me with your fucking cock, I swear to god.” He whined. He was being needy, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Mattsun snorted and smacked Makki’s ass hard enough to draw a cry from him.

“Impatient little bitch.” He growled. He fidgeted a bit under Makki as the smaller boy pawed at his bare chest impatiently. 

“You know I am-ah...” Makki gasped as he felt the blunt head of Mattsun’s dick press hard against his entrance, but not quite breaching.

“Yeah, you talk so big until you feel it.” Mattsun said with a growl in his voice. “You’re just a greedy little cockslut who needs to be stuffed.” Makki groaned, rocking back onto his boyfriend’s dick, though the larger boy didn’t let him sink onto it yet.

“Mattsun, stop teasing me, please.” He begged, teasing his hole with the head of Matsukawa’s dick. It wasn’t enough, but it got him wanting, needing.

Mattsun slowly began to press in, and Makki let out a low whine. He was teasing, he knew that. He could take all of Mattsun’s dick at once, and Mattsun knew that. He was just being an ass. Makki nearly screamed when he was suddenly forced down all the way, getting filled and stretched so quickly.

“That’s a good cockslut, sit on this dick right.” Matsukawa growled, holding tight to Makki’s hips.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, Issei, fuck...” Makki panted, trying to bounce just a little.

“You cry out like you’re complaining, but then you try to fuck yourself on my dick.” His boyfriend laughed. “Now why don’t you show me how bad you want it?”

Makki bit his lip and slowly rolled his hips forward, feeling the slow drag of Mattsun’s cock inside of him. He let out a low moan as he moved, but Mattsun didn’t seem to think it was enough.

A loud smack echoed off the walls, and a sharp sting blossomed over Makki’s thigh. He cried out in surprise and sat straight up, staring down at Mattsun.

“W-what the fuck was that for...?” He asked. Mattsun snorted and started moving Makki’s hips for him. Slowly, back and forth.

“I told you to show me how bad you want it.” He said, low and gravely. “I’ll handle these sweet fucking motions of your hips, you just bounce on my cock like you can’t get enough.”

A shiver travelled up Makki’s spine, going straight to his head and heating up his face. He really couldn’t get enough. He could do this all day. Every day. He’d never complain. Hell, if it weren’t for volleyball practice, he probably would.

Well, Makki wasn’t one to disobey orders when Mattsun got like this. Even if it was fun sometimes. But at this moment he was too needy, and he could feel his boyfriend’s dick deep inside of him. He just had to move.  
He started with a small bounce, and Mattsun did exactly what he said he would, guiding his hips forward and back with his movements. Makki adjusted his place just a little, so he could balance himself on his knees. Then he got to work.

This position was so much and felt so good. He could take all of Mattsun like this, and he hit all the right spots. Makki was lucky Mattsun’s family wasn’t home, there was no way he could keep his voice down. He finally felt comfortable enough to speed up.

“F-fuck, Issei...!” He whined, blushing at the sound of their skin slapping together.

“That’s a good boy.” Mattsun growled, gripping Makki’s hips tighter. “Fuck...that’s right, fuck yourself on that dick...shit...” Makki managed a snarky smile.

“Yeah?” He teased. “Y-you getting - ah! - riled up now...?” It was hard to talk through his moans, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease his boyfriend.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mattsun said with a grin. His brows furrowed and he dropped his head back onto the pillow. 

“God, fuck, you’re just so tight, and so fucking hot - fuck!” Makki rolled his hips down hard, going against his partner’s tight grip.

“O-oh my god...!” Makki moaned, leaning forward and bracing himself on Mattsun’s chest. “I’m...so fucking close! Issei!”

“Go ahead and cum, Taka.” Mattsun growled, snapping his hips up finally and hitting right against that sweet spot. Makki let out a loud cry and continued working his hips.

“Ah-fuck! Issei!”

“Just know that I’m not finished yet.” He continued, speaking in a low rumble through his clenched teeth. “And I’m going to fuck you until I am.”

“O-okay, fuck...!” Makki gasped. His thighs were beginning to burn, but he couldn’t stop now. He was so close. The burn was nice. Mattsun’s cock was actual perfection. Fucking him open so nicely, filling him up...

Makki wasn’t expecting orgasm to hit him so suddenly. He didn’t even have time to brace himself for it, he just leaned forward, clutching Mattsun’s shoulders tight. He slowly rolled his hips back on Mattsun’s dick as he rode out his orgasm, trying not to bite a hole into his lip.

“Holy fuck, Takahiro, you almost squeezed my dick off.” Mattsun laughed under him. Makki chuckled back shakily.

“Sorry bout that.”

Before he could even take a second to recover, Mattsun flipped him over and practically slammed him onto the bed. The cat pajamas were suddenly completely forgotten, landing somewhere on the other side of the room. Makki’s legs were slung over his boyfriend’s strong shoulders and held there right.

“Ready for more, Makki Makki?” Mattsun growled, snapping his hips forward hard. Oh fuck, it was so overwhelming.

“M-Mattsun-ah!!” Matsukawa started fucking into him at a hard and fast pace, absolutely unrelenting and ruthless.

“I told you, I was going to - ngh - fuck you until I was done...” He huffed, reaching up to grab at Makki’s throat. “And I really mean fuck you.”

“Issei, fuck!” Makki cried, holding his boyfriend’s wrist. The larger boy chuckled.

“Yeah, you take this dick.” He growled, just against Makki’s ear. “Tell me how much you fucking love my cock inside you, filling you up and fucking up your insides, Takahiro.”

“Oh my god, fuck, Issei!” Makki whined, letting his head hang off the bed. “It’s too much! It’s so good, but - ah!!”

“It’s not too much, Makki...” Mattsun purred, taking Hanamaki’s earlobe in his teeth. “You can take it, mmn, fuck...”

Every nerve in Makki’s body was feeling everything. The fabric of the sheets underneath him, the tight grip of Mattsun’s fingers around his throat, and most importantly the delicious drag of his cock inside of him. He was slamming into him so hard, Makki nearly couldn’t breathe.

“Issei, Issei! Fuck, fuck, cum inside of me!” He whined, reaching down to stroke his overly sensitive dick. Mattsun groaned and squeezed Makki’s thigh tight.

“You want me to fill you up, you little slut?” He panted. He was getting close.

“Yes, fuck! Fill me up, a-all the way, release it all inside me!!” Makki begged.

Mattsun loved that shit. It was the one surefire way to get him over the edge. Begging, asking to be filled up. Makki had probably been full of cum more times than anyone else on the volleyball team. And most of them were fucking each other. It was definitely a weird flex, but he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Takahiro, I’m fucking close-“ Mattsun moaned, dom act dropping fast. Makki was already close again too.

“Please, please, fucking give it to me!”

They both finished at the same time, Mattsun letting out a loud groan, and Makki gasping out an almost noiseless moan. The blood was rushing to his head from hanging over the side, and he nearly passed out with this second one.

Mattsun lifted him up by the back of his neck, panting hard. They were both shaking and catching their breath after all that. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Mattsun snorted.

“Why does this always happen when we try to watch a movie together?” Makki laughed, high pitched because his voice was torn. 

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He said as Mattsun pulled out slowly. “Is it a Fight Club thing?”

“Does Fight Club make you horny?” His boyfriend asked, picking a towel up off the floor to clean himself with. “That’s a bit...weird Makki.”

“Fight Club doesn’t make me horny!” Makki defended. Mattsun laughed and chucked the towel at him.

“Yeah, whatever, you horny loser.”

“Love you too, Mattsun.”


End file.
